


Taken by The Devil

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Free!
Genre: First chapter is cliche and cheesy as hell, Free! Yaoi, Kidnapped, M/M, Possible future SouRinTori, Rated for language and slight violence, Yaoi, but rinrin shall save him, eventually, i mean like 20, like when i say several, more hurt and comfort, nitori is kidnapped, not for several chapters, not really angst, rintori - Freeform, sick as hell, sorry - Freeform, sourintori, until later chapters, when i wrote it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title,title please!)</p><p> </p><p>Due to Rin's job-a policemen-, it makes sense when you say he's gained some enemies. But when Sousuke informs him that a famed drug ring has broken out of jail, Rin rushes to protect Nitori, but arrives far to late.  With Sousuke's help, Rin races against the clock to save Nitori before it's too late. Will he succeed, or will he learn the consequences of tussling with such a well-known gang?<br/>OR<br/>Nitori is kidnapped and Rin and Sousuke must save him.</p><p>(Ignore the stupid summary. Please give my fic a try! Though it is currently T for language, it could go up sometimes for violence, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh is all I have to say. I can't believe I'm doing this, frankly. But I could not get this idea out of my head! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 1. *gulps* I hope.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anna, as in me, owns no one but the Original Characters. Nitori, Rin, and Sousuke belong to the one who created Free! (And whoever did, I salute you, you beautiful person. BUT WAI U NO MAKE MAKOTO AND HARU KISS?!)
> 
> Just real quick; there is a chance, as the tags said, of this ending up SouRinTori, but I honestly don't know.

"Bye Senp-I mean, Rin." The redhead in question laughed and ruffled the younger boy's silver hair. "It's alright, Ai. It takes some getting used to." Nitori knew Rin was referring to calling him 'Rin' instead of 'Senpai', but he was still thinking on the fact that Rin was a policemen. So many ways for him to get hurt, or... "You'll be OK, right?" Nitori asked hesitantly as he watched his boyfriend begin to exit the room, wearing his full uniform. Rin flashed a toothy grin, "Of course." With a final 'See you Ai!', Rin left the room completely. Nitori decided now was a wonderful time to practice calling him 'Rin' instead of 'Senpai'.

 

"Hey Sousuke." Rin greeted his childhood friend, who sent him a slight smile in response. "So, any news or things we should be worrying about?" Sousuke's expression changed far to quickly for Rin's liking. "You remember 'The Devil'?" As Sousuke stood up to retrieve the file on them, Rin racked his brain for a response. "Yeah, I put them away." Rin said with slight hesitation, knowing Sousuke wouldn't have brought them up if they were indeed still there. "They broke out." Sousuke said bluntly, his large fists curling up in anger. Rin sat up straighter, extremely surprised. Sousuke tossed an orange file in Rin's direction, who caught it and opened up the flap. "Drug dealers." He remarked darkly, eyes narrowing as he looked at their records. "So, need me to put them in jail? Again?" Rin flashed another grin, but it faded when Sousuke scowled. "They want revenge on you." He muttered, picking up the file for himself to read. Rin didn't look the least bit surprised, though he did look worried.

 

 "That redhead! It's all his fault!" One of the men grumbled as he drank yet another beer. All of the other men cheered in agreement. "Everyone settle down." Said a calm voice. The other's heads all faced him, awaiting his words eagerly. "The policemen who put us away isn't our target." He said, smiling when all of the men in the crowd gasped in confusion. "But Boss!" One protested, scowling at the idea of getting no revenge. "His little boyfriend is." The men stopped arguing abruptly, creating an eery silence. "He's probably just now realized that we're trying to get at him, so we must act now." The men all cheered in agreement. "You'll regret ever tangling with me, Rin Matsuoka." The man muttered with a sadistic smirk.

 

 

"Rin-senpai!" Nitori said excitedly as he rushed towards the door, swinging it open to find not Rin, but someone else. "Can I help you?" Nitori asked nervously, already beginning to sweat. Rin had warned him of the several older boys that wanted to...do things to him, though Nitori still didn't truly know what that meant, he knew most of it meant trouble. "Yeah, is Rin here?" The tall boy asked curiously, giving off the same kind of air Nagisa did in terms of personality, though something still seemed off. "No, he's working." Nitori answered quickly. "Mind if I wait here for him?" The tall boy asked with surprising politeness. Nitori was leaning towards saying he couldn't, but Rin should be home soon anyway.

 

The silver-haired boy opened the door wider, allowing the stranger entrance. What the boy did not notice, was the stranger's hand reaching for the lock and twisting it before shutting the door behind himself. Plopping himself on the bed, the strange young man locked eyes with Nitori, who quickly broke the contact, far to nervous. "S-So," Nitori began nervously, "What are you gonna talk to Rin-senpai about?" While the boy seemed to be considering this, Nitori turned around to pick up one of the various towels he'd been carrying and had dropped. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Nitori froze completely, not even becoming able to turn his head to see who it was. "Rin-senpai? Cute."The now-familiar voice spoke behind him, and the younger could feel the hand tighten before it whipped him around, bringing him face to face with the boy from earlier.

 

"Nitori!" Nitori's eyes lit up at the sound of Rin's voice at the door, but the feeling sunk when he felt himself forced against the stranger's chest, a knife pressed against the pale skin. When the door finally was opened, Rin's jaw set and he scowled. "Let him go." Rin growled, his fists already curling up in advance, should there be a fight. "After what you did to us?" Nitori heard the criminal holding him say while squeezing him tighter. "That's with me, not him. Leave him alone." This only caused more laughter. "I'm sorry, but the moment he got involved with you, he got involved with us." And that was the last thing Nitori heard, his last thought praying for Rin's safety.

 

"Wakey Wakey sleeping beauty!" Nitori heard an unfamiliar voice say cheerfully. He dazedly blinked his eyes open, unaware of what had transpired in the last few hours. As soon as his vision cleared, the young swimmer found that he recognized none of those in front of him and instinctively scooted away. "W-Who are you?" He inquired with attempted valor, but he knew he failed due to his stuttering. _I could never be as brave as Rin-senpai..._ Nitori thought dejectedly.

"Hello, Nitori." Nitori didn't like the way that smooth voice said his name. It rolled off his tongue with malice, and this made him wish even more that it was Rin speaking his name, not whoever this man was. "Hmm, Matsuoka picks oddly, but well." The mysterious man commented, and Nitori felt as if his eyes were scraping off any sort of shield of hope he currently held. "W-What do you want with Rin-senpai?" Once again, Nitori berated himself for stuttering, but it was hard not to under such pressured conditions. "He crossed my path, and got in my way." The man said simply, not bothering to give him a full explanation.

Now that he mentioned it, Nitori did remember Rin mentioning something about knowing this group before. "What does he call you?" The man pondered out loud, walking over to where the tied up boy sat, kneeling in front of him. He chuckled when Nitori shrank away. "Oh, that's it." As he said this, he cupped Nitori's chin. "Ai-chan." At Rin's nickname for him, the fear in Nitori's heart was replaced with rapidly swelling anger. "Only Rin-senpai can call me that!" Nitori yelled, feeling defeated when he felt longing tears dripping down his face.

"Well, he won't call your name ever again, so might as well get used to it." The man smirked in triumph when all of Nitori but his tears froze. "W-What?" He whispered quietly. "No..no...n-no...NO!" Nitori's whispers turned into a defiant yell. "Rin-senpai will save me, and even if he doesn't, he'll still put you all back in jail!" Nitori had, by now, guessed that they were a group Rin had previously sent to jail, and apparently he was right when the man slapped him angrily across the face. Nitori sniffed as he felt his cheek forming a lasting purple bruise. When the leader left, the other men moved disturbingly closer. Nitori silently thanked himself for wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts instead of his pajamas, which were slightly more 'revealing'. One was leaning nearly nose to nose when the leader instructed them to 'not touch him yet'. The men looked disappointed, but stood up and walked away nonetheless.

 

"Rin-senpai..." Nitori said softly, trying to focus on his boyfriend and not the pain others had inflicted on him. It reminded him of when he'd been bullied in the locker room. Though it was still not a good memory, he found himself growing fond every time he thought of it.

 

_"Give it back!" Nitori yelled, trying to retrieve his clothes from the other swimmer's grasp. They all laughed at him. His height. His face. His ability. "You think you're so special, just because you have Rin wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" One of the bullies said menacingly, and Nitori found himself backing away. "Hah. So I'm correct, Ai-chan." At the nickname his beloved senpai had given him, Nitori let out an uncharacteristic snarl._

_"Only Rin-senpai can call me that. And I don't want to hear any of you say it again!" Nitori snapped, angry tears welling up in his pale blue eyes. The bullies seemed unmoved and unafraid of Nitori's words, which didn't surprised the young swimmer at all. He wasn't very intimidating due to his height and rather baby-ish face. "And if we say it again, what will you do?" One of the bullies spoke up again, smirking when Nitori began to looked panicked._

_"As I thought. You make threats, but you can't back them up unless 'Rin-senpai' is around."_

_They started advancing towards the smaller boy, smirks growing on their faces. Nitori still felt angry, considering they'd used his own name for Rin, but the anger was replaced with cold fear when he felt his body connect with the wall behind them. Looking up into the bully's eyes, he could see malicious intent and anger, along with another emotion he was not wary of. All of a sudden, a fist met with his cheek._

_And another. To his stomach._

_And another. To his face._

_And another. But this time, it wasn't inflicted on him._

_"Rin-senpai!" Nitori exclaimed elatedly as Rin shoved the bullies away from Nitori, shielding the younger boy protectively. The bullies looked startled at the change of events, but quickly scrambled off the ground and out of the room. "Rin-senpai, they were..." Nitori started to tell Rin about the way they'd insulted the red head himself by saying horrible things, but his mouth was covered with another's._

_Rin's._

Somehow, remembering the time he'd had his first kiss with Rin gave Nitori comfort, knowing that Rin was still out there and alive. The hope dampened when he heard footsteps coming towards him, but these footsteps were quite different. They were clacking and echoing, which meant the owner was wearing some sort of heel. Was it a woman? The thought of it being a woman planted seeds of hope in his heart, considering a woman probably wouldn't be as cruel to him as the men, though that wasn't always the case.

The door swung open, revealing a woman, as Nitori had suspected, of about 25 or 26.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed cheerfully, walking her way over to Nitori and sitting in front of him casually. She had bright green eyes, with dirty blonde hair pulled up into pigtails. She was extremely out of character in such a dank place, but it did make Nitori feel a little better. "Name's Polly!" She-Polly- continued, still grinning carelessly. Polly extended a hand to-presumably- shake Nitori's pale hand. Grasping her hand lightly, the blue eyed boy gently shook it before letting go.

"Ya must be Ai, right?" Polly regretted this statement the moment Nitori began looking sad. She'd forgotten it was his boyfriend's nickname for him. That's what they thought, anyway. "Oopsie! I mean, Nitori?" She corrected herself, cheery once again. Nitori nodded his head and offered her a smile. To be honest, though it was hardly a time to think of it, Polly reminded him of that American comic book villain Rin had told him about once. Her name slipped his mind, though she was something similar to a jester(1)? She even had a 'Brooklyn' accent.

"So, how long are ya gonna stay?" Polly asked curiously. She didn't sound as if she knew he'd been kidnapped, which somehow cheered Nitori up, knowing someone here might have a heart. "I was kidnapped." Nitori replied quietly. Polly looked both surprised and irritated at this discovery, and crossed her arms, pouting her lip stick-covered lips. "What for?" She inquired, her naturally curiousness back again.

Nitori didn't feel alright telling her at first, but quickly found this idea silly. She'd know really soon due to fellow gang members, so why couldn't he be the one to tell her? "I'm Rin Matsuoka's boyfriend, and I think this gang has some sort of a grudge against him, so they kidnapped me." Nitori explained, trying to keep his lip from quivering when he uttered Rin's full name. Polly's face melted with sympathy, which both surprised and pleased Nitori. Maybe she could help him escape?

"Aw, I see!" Polly tapped her chin thoughtfully, "The boss was sayin' something about some Rin kid!" Her face darkened slightly, which, judging by Polly's normal personality, looked very odd. "Said he was the one who put em' in the slammer. Probably why he wants revenge, ya know?" Polly grinned widely. "Just the same, can I call ya Tori?" Nitori thought the name was odd, but it was worth a try. Besides, he'd need a friend in this crazy place.

"Oh, and kid." Nitori looked at Polly once more. She looked slightly troubled again, like she didn't want to say what she was going to say. "Did the guys," She cleared her throat nervously, "advance on ya, if ya know what I mean?" Nitori winced slightly and nodded his head. Polly sighed and scooted closer till she was about 18 inches away. "Well, don't mean ta be rude, but yer gonna have to get used to it." She snickered. "All da boys here are gay as gay could be." Polly gave another wide smile and titled Nitori's chin up to look at his face a bit more, but let go when she saw he looked worried.

"Let me tell ya hon, your face is enough to turn a straight man left!" Polly exclaimed shamelessly, clasping her hands together in mock awe. Nitori blushed and mumbled a quiet 'thanks'. Polly was actually a pretty good friend, if she could be called that. Nitori reminded himself that she still worked for that man, the same one who kidnapped him, so there wasn't a good chance of betrayal, unless Nitori himself could get her to trust him enough. Then perhaps they both could leave. If Polly wanted to, that is.

"Miss Polly?" Nitori asked politely. The miss was slightly accidental; he had good manners towards good people, which Polly was. Well, at least right now. Polly looked hyper and expectant and waited for him to continue speaking. "If..If you see Rin, can you please tell him something for me?" Polly nodded eagerly and leaned in, sticking her ear out so Nitori could whisper into it. "Tell him that I'm alright, for him not to worry, and also that he needs to be safe." Nitori blushed before he added, "And tell him I love him." When the silver haired boy looked at Polly again, she was in her own little world.

"Aw, the gay ones are always so sweet and romantic!" She exclaimed, babbling about how much better gays were than the 'no-homos'. Nitori smiled, and soon, it turned into laughter. Polly didn't understand why, but his laugh was so bubbly and bright, she laughed with him.

* * *

"..in! Rin!"

Rin sat up, startled, but relaxed once he saw it was only Sousuke. "Do you remember anything?" Sousuke asked him gravely, his face dark and serious. Rin nodded his head slowly, not having gained all of his past memories.

The memory of Nitori being kidnapped suddenly  came back into his mind. "Ai! Ai, he's in trouble-!" The red head exclaimed, trying to sit up completely, but was half-forcefully half-gently shoved back down by Sousuke, who shook his head. "Rin, you're in no shape to-" All of a sudden, a crashing sound echoed throughout the room. A blonde woman had tumbled in through the window. She had bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair, pulled up in pigtails on either side of her head.

Before either of them could speak, the young woman spoke first. "Heya, name's Polly." She introduced herself before sitting on a chair of her choice. Sousuke and Rin just starred at her, waiting for her to continue. "Your little boyfriend wanted me to send ya a message!" Polly explained cheerily, a wide grin spreading over her face. At that, Rin suddenly began firing questions at the mysterious intruder. "Woah woah woah! Lemme tell ya the message first!" Sighing, Rin settled down and let her speak. Polly cleared her throat dramatically (ignoring the eye rolls from Rin and Sousuke) before whipping out a piece of paper.

"He says he's alright, for ya not to worry, and that he loves ya." Polly clapped her hands, applauding herself, before putting the paper back into her pocket. Rin looked relieved for a moment before narrowing his red eyes at Polly, who began to become nervous at the odd show of suspicion. "Where is Nitori?" Rin asked slowly, though it came out as more of a growl. Polly sighed and shrugged, looking defeated herself. "I actually don't know. The boss doesn't tell us the location of our hideouts." Both Rin and Sousuke looked confused, though Sousuke spoke up first, "So how do you get in and out?"

Polly giggled gleefully, happy over the fact that she had info they needed. "I snuck out this time." She winked, pleased with herself. "But we're about to move somewhere else. The boss stuffs us all in a truck, and we drive to the next base. Weird, huh? But I know that we're going to da east side of town." The east side? That wasn't surprising, considering it was extremely shady and no 'good people' lived there. Only drunkards, criminals, the like. Cops were still trying to take it down, but there were currently far to many criminals to accomplish  that.

"See ya!"

Before either Sousuke or Rin could stop her, Polly backflipped out of the window with a parting grin and wave.

Rin set his jaw. He was going to get Nitori back if it was the last thing he did. He winced, realizing it very well may be the last thing he ever did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> First chapter sucks, but at least it's not short!
> 
> (1) Yes, this is a referring to Harley Quinn from Batman. She was my 'hero' (cough cough) growing up and I always liked her personality, accent, etc. Plus, I thought of Polly and how she looked in my head and I thought a Harley Quinn look and accent would fit her well.
> 
> Request below, don't even think about hating, and excuse the mistakes. Thank you!


	2. Stubborness Can Lead To a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin wants to go out and look for Nitori, whereas Sousuke argues the two should investigate the drug ring before just barging in. Meanwhile, Nitori struggles to fend off the advances of unwanted men, but Polly thankfully comes to his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this chapter because the original sucked ass. *sobs*  
> And thank you all so much for the popularity this story is getting! I know it isn't a lot, but 11 kudos, and a freaking bookmark?! That's extremely amazing to me. Oh, and this chapter is short because I've gotta update my other stories and finish some drafts I've got. Sorry! Oh, and a huge thanks to those who commented on the last chapter! I really appreciate it. Please comment some more, if you have the chance, it would make my day! :D (And encourage me to write more)
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish with all my heart that I owned Free!, but I do not. If I did own it...  
> 1\. It wouldn't be over.  
> 2\. A bunch of graphic yaoi sex would be in it.  
> 3\. All my favorite pairings would be canon.  
> 4\. My favorite pairings would kiss all the time.

"Sousuke, we can't just sit here!" Rin protested, crossing his arms in defiance and frustration.

It had taken the whole night, literally, to find where Nitori was possibly being held, and now Sousuke just wants to sit back and pretend Ai was right there next to them?! The very thought spiked Rin's anger to dangerously high levels. The thing that annoyed him the most was that Sousuke looked laid back, as if he didn't even give a fuck that Nitori was missing and in the hand's of dangerous criminals who could do anything to him!

"Rin, relax. We can look for him when it's light out." Sousuke responded with an eery calmness, turquoise eyes shut.

The redhead let out an angry snarl, "Oh, so you don't care anymore?"

Sousuke opened an eye before sitting up straight and sending Rin a semi-glare. "Don't even suggest that."

"I will suggest it if it's the truth!" Rin spat back, throwing himself into the chair farthest from Sousuke, something he would've never done had they been getting along.

The dark haired male in front of him gave a careless eye roll. "Which it's not."

"If you'd acting like a sassy school girl, maybe you'd understand what I meant." Sousuke continued, looking straight into Rin's raged filled eyes.

"Fuck what you meant!" Rin snapped, baring pointed shark teeth. He was in no mood for this. But a little tiny voice in the back of his head warned him, saying this was only going to make things worse.

Sousuke stood up and strode right over to Rin's chair, leaning uncomfortably close. "So you want to be the cause of Nitori's death, do you? Just because you can't admit that you're wrong? You do realize you're no better than _them_ , right?"

To his utter surprise, Sousuke felt two hands place themselves onto his chest and push, which sent him stumbling back several feet.

"Stop being so dramatic and just help me Sousuke." Rin said with an irritated sigh, resting his cheek on a propped up knuckle.

Sousuke actually laughed, which vaguely annoyed Rin for some reason. "I'm not being dramatic," The brunette chuckled, "it's you."

Rin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He wasn't entirely sure if it was some ploy to get him to admit something, but Nitori was the main thing that was bothering him. He needed to know if the silver-haired swimmer was safe. There wasn't anything else he wanted more in this world, than to have his Ai back at home with him, safe and warm.

"Sousuke, seriously." Rin scowled, irritated. "Help me. Please."

Despite Rin's begging, Sousuke looked unmoved, which bothered the redhead to no end. He needed help finding Nitori. That was that. What else did Sousuke want him to admit? Was there even something else? Despite his questioning thoughts, Rin knew there was. In Sousuke's mind, at least.

* * *

 

Nitori let out a slightly bored sigh. Though it was odd for him to be bored in such a dangerous place, he couldn't help it. His limbs were aching due to the fact that he was always swimming, and therefore moving. His chin rested on his kneecaps, staring at the door he wished would never open unless it revealed Rin. To his dismay, the door opened to reveal 3 men, and all three of them had sparkling lustful eyes.

"Hello~" One of them said seductively, grinning when Nitori purposely scooted away.

"S-Stay away!" Nitori yelled, trying his best to keep his glaring face from falling into a scared and frozen expression.

The men just laughed, obviously enjoying his panicked state. And it was hard not to notice the growing triangle that was between each of their legs. The moment Nitori noticed this, he shot up from the ground and ran towards the other in of the room. Thankfully, they'd untied him from yesterday, and put him in a larger room. Why, the silver-haired swimmer didn't know, but he was glad for it nonetheless.

"Aw, is poor little Ai-chan scared?" One of the younger ones teased, knowing the usage of the nickname would strike a nerve.

"Stop calling me that!" Nitori yelled again, though this time without stuttering and without any visible fear.

It surprised the men, but it didn't stop them from advancing on the poor boy. Nitori's bright blue eyes darted from one male to the other, quickly trying to figure out which one was weakest and therefore had the best chance of escaping from. But despite his efforts, he was cornered into submission and pressed against a wall. The hungry gazes laid on him caused a shiver to wrack his lithe body.

But though he knew the men liked him, he didn't imagine they'd go all the way. Especially when one began massaging himself through his pants, moaning and groaning at the self-inflicted pleasure. Nitori looked away in disgust, but found that his head was forced forward by one of the others.

"Please don't..." The young swimmer whispered pleadingly, eyes closed and fists clenched.

"They bettah not!"

At the familiar Brooklyn accent, Nitori couldn't help but smile weakly. Polly! She'd come to his rescue, much to his surprise. The blonde stomped over, fists clenched and face grinning, though it was a grin of mischief and malice. She demonstrated her point by swiftly kicking one in the balls. As soon as he went down, she faced the other two, who quickly ran off, followed by the one who'd just gotten kicked.

"Sorry that hada happen to ya, kid." Polly said with sympathy, clutching Nitori's hand and guiding him back over to the bed he'd been previously sitting on.

Nitori managed a weak smile once again, "Thanks for saving me." He said gratefully.

Polly grinned again, though this time, it was her normal-cheery look. "Any time kiddo!"

With that, she backflipped out of the room, eager to inform Sousuke and Rin about what had just happened.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short, but I'm trying to not be behind with all of my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE COMMENT! Even if you don't have an account please just comment as a Guest! I really would like to get to know my readers and their opinions! So please comment!


	3. Focus On Your Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter focuses a bit more on Nitori's world, because I know a lot of you would like to see that. If you didn't, I'm sorry. xD)
> 
> Nitori is frightened when Polly informs him he's going to talk to her boss once again, and that the blonde isn't allowed into the room so any advances made on the silver-haired swimmer can't be stopped.
> 
> Also, Sousuke and Rin managed to work together and find out that a bar is where the most info is. But what lengths will the two have to go through to get info?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I realized that I hadn't updated this since the 18th of Feb and figured I'd better do it before you all started getting pissed at me. So, here I am, writing so you won't get pissed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is the last one I'm doing. Ugh. Anyway, I don't own Free!
> 
> This chapter starts on Sousuke and Rin's side, and ends with Nitori's as usual. I've decided I like it that way because it builds... drama? Well, it's supposed to, anyway. xD

"Sou."

Sousuke's turquoise eyes flickered towards the younger next to him for a moment before landing back on the road once more.

Rin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for fighting with you." He whispered quietly, not meeting Sousuke's eyes.

He disliked apologizing, sure, but he didn't dislike it as much as hurting his childhood best friend. And besides. If he ever had any hope of finding Ai, he'd need Sousuke's help. He couldn't do it alone, as much as he wanted to.

Sousuke looked sheepishly forwards, not wanting to meet Rin's eyes. "I'm sorry as well." The brunette mumbled, eyes remaining locked in front of him.

Rin was startled at first, then smiled. Maybe Sousuke wasn't as 'tooth-and-nails' as he seemed to be.

The two rode in silence, mostly because the tension in the air prevented them from saying anything. Despite the recent apologies, neither wanted to talk to the other. Mainly because if they did so, the conversation might lead to another argument.

It sounded stupid, but it was for the best.

"So," Rin coughed hesitantly. "Where are we headed?"

"I found a bar. It supposedly is connected to the gang who kidnapped Nitori."

"Oh. Wait, what?!"

They were going to a freaking _bar_ of all places?! This wasn't going to end well, not in the slightest. Why? Because anything bar related always ended wrong. Especially, if it was the type of bar Rin was assuming it was.

"Sousuke."

"What?"

"Is it a...gay, bar?"

When Sousuke didn't reply, Rin mentally face-palmed himself. He should've known. Especially, since the gang who'd kidnapped Ai was obviously gay, it only made sense that they'd go to a 'gay' bar.

 

By the time they arrived at the bar, it was dark and shady outside. Some might say it set the perfect mood for the building that the two police officers were going to enter. But, it didn't help the uneasy feeling Rin had in his stomach. The last time he'd been in a gay bar...All had gone wrong and chaotic.

Would that happen again?

* * *

 Nitori was shaking in fear as he stood outside of 'The Boss's' door. This was not something he'd wanted to do, not in the least. The first time he'd met this man, he'd made an advance on him. And Polly, his ever-faithful protector, was busy, so she couldn't help him. What if he got raped? What if-At the very thought of having forced sex with someone, Nitori began to cry.

Yes it was weak.

Yes it was stupid and childish.

But he didn't care. All he wanted, was Rin. No, all he wanted was to go home and be safe in Rin's arms. The drops of crystal cascaded down his face, dropping on the floor below him.

He'd been saving himself for Rin, and the redhead had respected this and told Nitori they wouldn't have sex until the silver-haired swimmer was absolutely ready and willing. And now, he was going to have sex with a man he didn't like!

This not only disgusted Nitori, but it made him feel like a whore. Like he was just letting himself be used by other men. After this, would Rin still love him? No one in their right mind would love a whore, right?

"Rin-senpai, please give me strength..."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. I get it, and I realize that. But I'm really busy today so it had to be. Sorry! :c I might add Chapter 4 later today, considering it's mostly written already.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, please comment nicely, and don't forget to request! :D


	4. Dance Floor Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Since the last chapter left more tension building on Ai's side, I'm going to make even more drama by making you guys wait some more c:)
> 
> At the gay bar, Rin and Sousuke avert their eyes from all of the 'flesh' being shown and try to gain information. But is all of this worth it when the sleazy owner sets a price for his knowledge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's me! Okay, so bad shit has happened. The room where our laptop is located is apparently jacked up, as in a pipe or something is leaking under the floor in there and the carpets' been soaked. So, my family is chaotic, because we have to do a bunch of shit now.
> 
> So, don't expect frequent updates till we take care of this shit, 'kay? Kay. Oh! And this chapter will not have Ai's POV in it, just for the purpose of building suspense! ^.^
> 
> Enjoy~

"Sousuke," Rin spoke hesitantly, "I'm not sure about this..."

Sousuke rolled his eyes. Normally, Rin would say he was overreacting. But in this case, it was Rin himself who was letting his emotions get latch onto him. One time, Rin had been captured by some criminals they'd been trying to catch.

Instead of just torturing him physically, the crooks took a dive for the mentally and started touching him (1).

Had Sousuke not arrived in time...

The brunette gritted his teeth and forced the gory and horrific thought out of his mind. This was not the time.

"Here we are." Sousuke announced, studying the building carefully.

It looked like your typical bar. Broken lights flashed in the fading daylight, while drunk men wobbled outside of it. You could even hear loud moans - or to Sousuke and Rin's horror, but not to their surprise - screams, coming from the inside.

The door was wide open, so the passer-bys could get a good look at the dancers, drink selection, and hear the seductive and suggestive music blare loudly. Much to their disgust, the dancers were currently completely undressed.

The young men made their way into the bar, Sousuke flicking away every little reach or grab for Rin, earning an actual chuckle from the latter. Sousuke didn't know what was so funny, but Rin found Sousuke's jealousy hilarious and slightly cute.

His friend had never shown this before, aside from telling Haru to back off. But the redhead hadn't taken that as jealousy; more brotherly protectiveness.

But this was obviously jealousy and disgust combined into one.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" A slightly drunken voice called from behind them.

Both Sousuke and Rin winced, expecting to see some sort of run-down looking drunk tramp, or even some kind of rich pimp. To their surprise, it was neither. The man had a bright shiny tag clasped on his breast which read 'Owner'.

"Two new dancers?" The man continued shamelessly, though if you ran this business, shame didn't exist in your world.

Rin and Sousuke quickly tried to deny this, but the man continued ranting, on and on about business deals.

"You've got too many muscles," The man remarked, motioning towards Sousuke. "But you..." He looked towards a surprised and disgusted Rin. "Look _perfect._ "

This erupted a volcano somewhere within Sousuke's being and the brunette was immediately preparing to punch the man's lights out. Though Rin wasn't as quick to violence as Sousuke, he was preparing to do the same thing.

Rin? A stripper? Though Sousuke had to admit, the thought was sexy, it was in no way something Rin would ever do.

"I'm not applying for a job here..." Rin muttered, mumbling 'cunt' under his breath.

The man looked surprise, much to the other two's disgust. "Well, what are you here for then?"

Rin and Sousuke looked at each other, obviously astounded as to how dense this man truly was. Years of fucking, drugs, and God knows what else, would do that to you.

"Information." Sousuke answered, glinting his police badge in the disco ball's(2) light.

The man gulped slightly before nodding, beckoning for the two to follow him. Hesitantly, the two followed. Sousuke made sure to go behind Rin, so no 'uninvited' male could touch him.

The redhead noticed this and couldn't help but smile. Ah, good old Sou.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I apologize...But as I said before, my family is chaotic. Our house is messing itself up. o.o My brother also had his SAT test today and he's coming home, soooooo...Anyways. ^.^
> 
>  (1) A fan-made Free! doujinshi had this in it. I don't remember the name, but it was on the site known as myreadingmanga.info.
> 
> (2) I don't know if this would be in a strip club, but hey, it's not like I've ever been in one (and I never will either. Yuck!).  
> Request belowwwwww!~Anna


	5. Finding Out or Found Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke try to get info from the sleazy bar's owner. However, the man says information, like everything, comes with a price. But just how high is the price? And will either be willing to pay it?
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile, Nitori manages to evade sexual harassment thanks to some new girl who just got employed. Now, he has two people to help him. But can this 'new girl' be trusted like Polly? Or is she two-timing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not updating! Look, I can explain! Okay, so as you all know, this website shut down on the 20th of March. A few days later, my state had a tornado and I had to flee my house (I'm alright, so is my family and my house). It was very frightening as you could imagine, so please, please! don't be too upset about the update taking so long...
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I had to go out of town for my brother's hockey championship, then we had to go back to our home state just to watch my other brother's competition. So, as you can see, I'm very busy.
> 
> Sorry, and enjoy!

"Are you sure you don't want to become a dancer?" The man let out a puff of smoke, ignoring Rin and Sousuke's coughs. "It's a high payin' job, and you'll get something out of it as well."

Rin's crimson eyes flickered in disgust. "Just tell us the information."

The man laughed and leaned over the desk, purposely nearing Rin's face, which made the latter uncomfortable and slightly nervous.

"Not everything is free, boy," The man remarked, breathing into the redhead's face, "and information is one of those things."

Sousuke slowly pulled Rin's chair away from the man, his protective nature rearing its head. There wasn't anyway he was going to let Rin -- though he was a capable person -- get touched, hurt, or worse by this bastard.

"So, what's the price?" asked Sousuke hesitantly.

The man snickered as if he knew a joke and had just remembered it. "You probably won't like it, big boy."

"If it involves him," Sousuke jerked his thumb in Rin's direction, "we're not paying it."

To the brunette's surprise, however, Rin looked reluctant. He obviously wanted to save Nitori; a lot, actually. But he couldn't just sell his own body just so he could save Ai's...though the silver haired swimmer was far more innocent and had never had sex before, as far as Sousuke knew, at least.

"Sousuke, we need this information." Rin's eyes were downcast. "For Ai."

"What about yourself?!" The turquoise eyed man protested.

"You can't always think of yourself, Sousuke." The redhead's lips turned upwards weakly. "Isn't that the whole point of being a police officer? Thinking of other people?"

Sousuke nodded slowly, "But this is different, Rin." Before the other could speak, Sousuke continued, "This isn't just money or what we usually have to bargin with. You realize that, don't you?"

"I'm not naive, Sousuke." Rin sighed irritably. "I'm old enough to take of myself."

"Then why are you letting this happen?!!" Sousuke yelled, guilt creeping into his heart at his partner's hurt face.

"I don't _want_ this to happen!" He flashed his shark teeth in an angry snarl, "I hate this guy just as much as you do! Do you really think I _want_ to give him what he wants?!"

Then, Sousuke said something he shouldn't have. Something he'd regret for possibly the rest of his life, and something Rin would never forget for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Look at me, sweetheart."

Nitori's head jerked uncomfortably forward, nervously lifting his aquamarine eyes in order to look into cold green one's. They reminded him of a tiger or a lion, the way they flashed with hunger.

"You're...Nitori," The green eyed man smiled, "am I correct?"

Nitori nodded his head, though it jerked again when he heard the eery sound of wood screeching against stone. The man had stood up, and was walking over to him. Nitori's heart beat quickened.

_Please stay away..._

"Hmm, very lithe..." He heard the man remark from behind him. "...but face of an angel."

At first, Nitori was confused and thought the man was conversing with the guards behind him in some sort of code. Then, a wide hide groped his ass, earning a fresh squeal of surprise from soft pink lips.

"Nice ass, by the way." This time, the voice was much closer. It was whispering seductive things in his ear, though all Nitori could think about was how afraid he was. "I'd love to...well, I'll let you finish that."

 Nitori's body began shaking.

He couldn't help it...the man sounded so seductive -- though Nitori was anything but seduced -- and frightening. It all was hinting towards one thing...rape. The very word was enough to bring tears to his blue eyes.

"Sir!" A female voice squeaked, "Mission complete!"

Nitori nearly breathed a sigh of relief, though he refrained from doing so in order to not give the man any ideas.

"Good job, Himitsu." The green eyed man said warily. "I'm sure you'll do well on your other missions. Dismissed."

The woman shook her head, tossing her light red hair back and forth. "What about this boy, sir?" 'Himitsu' smiled, "Polly tells me that around this time he always starts becoming a nervous wreck and can barely stand up."

Nitori's eyes widened. Polly was certainly...creative, though it wasn't like he wasn't grateful for her. On the contrary; if he could, he'd be bowing to her, and this other young woman.

"Is that so?" Green eyes studied Nitori's shaking form. "It seems she's right, for once. Alright, take him away."

Himitsu nodded and cupped Nitori's hand, gently pulling on it it. The silver haired swimmer nodded and followed her carefully, not daring to turn his head around and look back.

"I'm new here," She announced as she fumbled with the keys to Nitori's room. "so I'm sorry if I can't help you all the time. Polly told me about how the men always hit on you."

She smiled kindly, "But I can see why. You truly do have the face of an angel."

Nitori blushed and mumbled a 'thank you' under his breath, quickly seating himself on the floor like usual. Himitsu nodded and waved goodbye, smiling as she went. Nitori watched her retreating form and sighed heavily.

Coming in contact with all of these people reminded him of how lonely he was.

_I miss you, Rin-senpai..._

Nitori then laid down and hummed softly, pretending it was Rin's singing, lulling his body to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's so jealous! Haha, I love ittttt! Anyways, you can guess what our favorite human hulk (aka Sousuke) is going to say to our favorite redheaded shark (aka Rin). 
> 
> For those who do not know, Himitsu is 'secret' in Japanese. Ironic, isn't it? xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please be nice in the comments. I forgot to mention my cousin just died, and though I didn't know him super well, he was really nice to me and I'll miss him. ;c


End file.
